


La guardia

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Healing Sex, Witchcraft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim toma todo de él.Energía. Deseo. Y sangre. Como un vampiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La guardia

**Author's Note:**

> 9.El ermitaño.Tabla tarot.Retos a la carta.

La guardia

_Ox...Ox..._

Él escucha su nombre y sabe quién lo dice. La voz en sus oídos. " _La dueña de su vida_ ", decía Ox antes, intentando seducirla, estando convencido por un 99% de probabilidades de que fallaría y todavía movido al acto por la jugosa perspectiva del casi imposible 1%. 

No hubiera debido oírla. Solo hay casos de telepatía en usuarios y armas extremadamente compenetrados. En menor medida: hermanos y amantes. Él y Kim... 

(No sabía dónde estaban pero debía responder, eso seguro)

Sin embargo, él probó su sangre. 

_-¿Dónde está Jackie?_

_-Kim, escucha...ella y Harvar..._

(se mataron mutuamente...)

Gritó hasta desmayarse y Ox se inclinó para levantarla en brazos, temiendo lo peor. Eran presa segura, ambos heridos. Si Maka y los demás no hubieran llegado a tiempo, habrían, sin duda...

(No. Él no hubiera dejado que nada le pasara a Kim, aún pereciendo en el intento) 

Ahí debe haber sucedido, cuando mezclaron sangres. Según Mira Nygus. Aún tenía la última palabra el Ángel de la Muerte, ya que el profesor Stein había huído con Marie. 

_Ox...Ox..._

Kim dice su nombre como si cantara siendo una sirena y Ox va a por ella, como sonámbulo, contando las reglas que rompe al entrar en el cuarto de una muchacha.

(Kim, sin embargo, ya no duerme con las demás estudiantes. Le fue concedida su propia habitación y por tiempo indefinido quedó eximida de sus actividades para con la Academia. Ox está muy débil y confundido como para decidir si estos tratos son un privilegio o si transforman la condición de Kim en cautiverio) 

-Ya estoy aquí.-dice él, descorriendo el tapiz que cubre el pasadizo dando a los cortinados de la habitación de Kim. 

Ella yace como enferma en su cama y sus ojos vidriosos solo cobran vida al enfocarse en Ox. 

(Él soñó con esto anteriormente. Y se arrepiente) 

-Ox...Ox...

Ella alarga sus manos hacia él, que las toma y las besa. 

(Y eso sería suficiente para él. Si Kim solo...) 

Ox intenta sentarse junto a ella, que se incorpora con dificultad y le acaricia las mejillas, antes de besárselas. 

-Ox...necesito...las pesadillas...tú eres...

( _su_ Guardián. Sí. Menuda tarea, que se siente casi como comprar horas de prostitución) 

-Lo sé. 

Kim se muerde el labio y tira de su ropa para instarlo a apurarse. Ox obedece. Ella solo necesita quitarse la camisola empapada en sudor para quedarse desnuda. 

(solía pensar que oiría trompetas al besarla. Pero esto es más que una orquesta muda y en el desconsuelo de Ox, no han tenido besos de saludo casto y promesa eterna, superando las necesidades de un cuerpo corrupto por la magia de una araña desgraciadamente muerta. Ox hubiera querido participar en su linchamiento. Ox hubiera hecho de él algo lento y sardónico. Ox hubiera violado a Aracné, solo para que ella supiera...) 

-Ox...

-Allá voy...

Ox supone que se siente bien pero podría sentirse mejor si no sintiera que lastima a Kim. Que es una necesidad de su cuerpo y no de su alma. Que decidieron esto por encima de la muerte pero está lejos de ser lo que querían. Lo que nunca hubieran...

-¡Ah! Ox...

-Lo sé. Por favor, Kim, solo espera...

Y cambia cuando los segundos se hacen minutos.

Kim toma todo de él.

Energía. Deseo. Y sangre. 

Como un vampiro. 

Al terminar, los párpados de Ox pesan una tonelada y él cae sobre Kim, cuidando cómo y dónde, también si duerme.

(Y ella lo hace. Aún lo aferra como si quisiera robarle la vida, tras perder la propia) 

Pero no la imita.

_Tenemos una poción para dormir sin pesadillas, si consideras que..._

(Ox la rechazó. Él quiso todo de Kim, también. Incluso eso. _Especialmente_ eso. Si es la consecuencia de salvarla. Eso y las cicatrices de heridas casi mortales que comparten)

No puede dormir tampoco. Los sueños que lo torturan suceden mientras que sus ojos se mantienen abiertos, al igual que su boca, ocasionalmente mordiéndose el labio que Kim ha desgarrado en su beso profundo. 

(Son laberintos que terminan en habitaciones sin fondo, oscuras como las pupilas vacías de Harvar o el cabello negro de Jacqueline)

Entonces Kim habla en sueños pero ya no a Ox. 

-Jackie...no, Jackie. Vuelve, por favor. Él te matará. Y aunque lo mataras, yo no...Jackie, escucha...vuelve a ser como eras antes...¡Jackie! No...No...yo cambié pero no pretendía...tú...por favor, Jackie.

Y sigue acariciando fuertemente a Ox, que le devuelve con más cuidado los gestos, hasta que ella lo busca de nuevo, sin despertar, seguida por el hambre de la bruja, insaciable y destructiva.

No es como si pudiera negarse. 

(Quiere y no quiere) 

(A Kim viva)

(Y por ende...)

-Ox...

(a Harvar y Jacqueline...)

-Ox...

(de nuevo) 

-Kim...

(sus murmuraciones mudas y los cuerpos que se juntan, contentándose en silencio, adoloridos y penitentes en sus satisfacciones obligatorias) 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on


End file.
